


The Horrible Date (Roxy Lalonde/Jane Crocker)

by AkiWonder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiWonder/pseuds/AkiWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane goes on a failed date and Roxy tries to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrible Date (Roxy Lalonde/Jane Crocker)

*Jane's pov*

Today is going to be perfect!   
Or at least I thought...up until now my day had been good.  
Whenever I woke up I talked to Roxy, she talked to me encouragingly saying my date would be perfect. Roxy was wrong, my date is going horribly! He is very disrespectful and modest.  
"Hey, um, sorry, Jane? Can you pay for dinner? I forgot my wallet." He said, even though he took it out a while ago to get his phone. He started texting someone and looked up, "sorry I got to take this."  
I glared at him as he walked over to a waitress and started flirting with the her. He walked back over to our table. The waitress came back with our food and they started talking. He looked back at me. "Yeah, sorry, I'll bring my wallet next time." That's it! I can't take this anymore! I thought. "Next time?!" I yelled at him, jumping up and slamming my hands on the table. "What makes you think there will be a next time!?" I yelled at him not caring if I was causing a scene. I wanted to yell and curse at the man some more but the man at the counter asked for me to leave. I got my jacket I got just for this occasion and ran out of the restaurant, with tears in my eyes. I walked about a block until I called Roxy. "Hey, Roxy?" "Janey? What's wrong? it sounds like your crying!" "Can you pick me up? I'll explain later.." I explained and hung up.

About six minutes later I saw Roxy's black camaro racing towards me. I got into the car and it wasn't long till we were in Roxy's driveway. "Jane." Looked at me as she started to open her house door. "What happened on your date?" She said in a dead serious tone. I looked away. "I'll tell you inside.." I told her in a quiet voice. She looked at me once we were inside. "Well?" She started " You haven't told me anything since your date!" She yelled in a worried tone. "It went horrible" I said as I sat on the couch.  
I explained to her what happened in my horrible date. Roxy hugged me and said "How about I make a make-up Valentine's dinner for the two of us and watch a movie?" I nodded and smiled. 

We decided not to watch the movie since it was almost twelve o' clock. Roxy tried to cheer me up by telling jokes and making a complete fool out of herself by falling on her side while trying to do a cartwheel. Roxy sat up and joined in laughing with me. She sat back on the couch next to me and said, "Glad to see you without a frown on your face."   
A

fter awhile of looking at each other she leaned forward and kissed me. At first I was of course surprised and it took awhile for me to process what was happening. She leaned back, smiled at me and said, "I never liked the thought of you being with someone other then me." I looked at her, still in a bit of shock. "Wanna play Just Dance?" She asked looking at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it bad, it was my first fanfiction. ..


End file.
